Pens That Become Swords
by happy triangles
Summary: Roxas lives a life with his twin, Namine, and half brother Demyx. Both siblings have their talents that everyone admires; Namine's art and Demyx's music. Roxas is "the regular child", and can't but wish he had something like his siblings. Things become strange after the nightmare. Those green eyes, burned into memory, follow him everywhere. What is the nightmare, what is real?
1. Chapter 1

Pens That Become Swords

**AN: **Hello everyone! I just want to give a shout out to the writers that have inspired me to write my own stories here! I was originally going for a one-shot but my mind seems to want a multi-chapter story. Anyways, this is an AkuRoku story and quite frankly… I have NO clue where it's going so if I continue it past Chapter 1, I could suddenly go **BAM** super plot twist! Well, that said, go forth fellow readers, and enjoy the… show? Eh, whatever you want to call it.

**Disclaimer:** Oh, how I wish… BUUUUUT I definitely don't own these AWESOME characters in this story, but thanks Square Enix for characters that make for awesome stories :3

**Chapter One**

_Roxas dreamt of swords. Clanking one another, metal screeching like nails on a chalk board in protest to the abuse each blade took. Roxas' twin blades were barely felt in his hands, perfect balance of weight, and were controlled by his mind that guided his calculated movements. Surreal as it was, colors swimming all around, no true setting, he couldn't bring himself out of the dream through the adrenaline and excitement coursing through his veins. His opponent, with a one handed sword that was crimson red and a clawed glove on his left hand, smirked through the panting and the blood dripping from both bodies, both lengths of steel. _

_Roxas became caught when he looked at his eyes. His opponent's eyes were a shining acidic green, contrasting his mane of scarlet hair. Everything then seemed to suddenly defy gravity, and in the moment Roxas was distracted, the other man sprinted at him, put his blade horizontal to Roxas' two lengths of steel to protect his body, and used his other hand in the glove to swipe away his weapons. Just like that, Roxas fell backward, his hands now bleeding more than ever, but he took no notice for the tall, slender man now stood over him with a grin. _

_The man took his sword and cut an inch deep into Roxas, from his right temple to the middle of his chest, peeling his skin like butter, blood covering his whole body, blood loss making him dizzy, and howling in pain his back arched into a terrifying angle._

_Red hair shaking as the man chuckled; he took his almost black from blood, crimson blade, and plunged it deep in Roxas' chest. Roxas screamed like a dying animal and sank further into the ground, darkeness over taking him. _

_As he closed his eyes, he heard the man speak:_

"_Don't worry kid, we'll be seeing each again soon enough."_

Roxas woke with a stared, horrified by the gore and pain, hand clenching his chest. His heart was pounding so fast and so loud he didn't even hear his alarm clock going off.

Sweat dripped down his chin as he calmed himself down.

"It was just a dream, just a dream… Oh god that dream…" he said, still scared out of his wits, "Just a dream, just a- horrible, fucking horrible, mother fucking nightmare!" he exclaimed and wrenched at his hair, eyes wide.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"ROXY~" Demyx sang, "Comon little bro, it's the fucking first day of sch-"

"DEMYX! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU: NO CURSING IN THIS HOUSE!" their mother screamed.

"Sorry mom!" Demyx said back, but he was still smiling and rolled his eyes, "but seriously, Roxas! First day of school! Get up, get up, GET THE DAMN UP-"

"DEMYX! GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE! YOU ARE TO BE MUTE UNTIL IT'STIME TO GET THE HECK TO SCHOOL."

Demyx pouted, closed the door just as fast as he came in. Not much point to be in his half-brother's room if he can't talk.

Roxas just sighed. _Such a strange family I live with now_, he thought. He threw off the blanket, rinsed of in the shower for five minutes, brushed his teeth and jumped down the stairs, only to tumble all the way down from a minor miscalculation. _See? This is why I don't do crazy stunts. Damn, that hurt._

"Oh, honey, are you okay?!" my mom, Aerith, asked, eyes terribly concerned.

"Merp… huh? Oh… yeah. I'm okay, just a little shaken."

"Do you need any help? Or an ice pack, or a herbal tea, or maybe a… uh-"

"Hey it's okay mom. Really, I'm fine, see?" he gave her a small smile.

"Well, if you say so…, "she tilted her head as he got up, giving him a once over, "anyways, hurry and eat something, I don't want you to starve on the first day of school!"

"Ummm, that's okay, I had a late night snack and I'm not really hungry…" he lied. Although he didn't eat anything last night, his stomach didn't rumble, nor was he actually hungry. It's called involuntary anorexia, kids.

Quite frankly, Aerith knew this all too well, but knew there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Roxas walked to get his messenger bag, only to find it painted all over. He smiled to himself. Namine, his twin, must have painted it last night. That girl could never go a day without paint on her soft, horsehair paint brush, or her never ending supply of graphite pencils.

Namine was the neighborhood artist. Everyone's house has her magic touch at least on the outside. One could almost call it the most gorgeous graffiti in the world, but the wonders don't stop there. Each painting had a meaning; a meaning that she could only possibly know from being best friends with the people she made it for. That was not the case. She had a special knowing, but she didn't use it for herself. All she did was paint, and she didn't truly know the significance of what she drew and painted. She was just enjoying herself and her talent. Roxas admired that, and was proud to call her his sister. No one really understood her uncanny ability. She was a light person, easy to get along with, and a smile was always on her face.

She was the person Roxas was not.

They were connected to each other by more than a brother and sister bond. They were the half to each other, like the light cannot exist without dark.

As she was confident, Roxas was… insecure and afraid. He liked to be in his own cave, treasuring the small things in his life.

He sighed, and picked up the bag. On the front flap was an oceanic blue dragon, with intense dark, blue eyes. The creature seemed to be alive, even though it was a two-dimensional piece. The dragon was poking its head out of a dark, flaming place, looking at a twilight sky, stars just appearing to shine. On the back of the bag was a scarlet dragon, covered with metal armor with a knight in shining armor riding on its back. Its eyes were an incredible shade of green. _Just like the man in the dream, _Roxas thought in awe. Uncanny ability, she had, indeed.

"Hey, Roxas," Namine said behind him, startling him, "why don't we start getting to school? Don't want to be late for the first day of school, after all!" she said sweetly, swaying side to side slightly.

"Yeah," he nodded, "oh, and thanks for the touch on my bag, it really is amazing."

"Of course! I'm glad you liked it, you always like creatures that are majestic and I thought dragons would fit in nicely with you."

"You know me best, after all sis," he said smiling.

She giggled, draping her own messenger bag over her shoulder, hers garnished with angels of all kinds.

"LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD, KIDDOS!"

_Oh, Demyx, someday my ears are going to fall off because of your yelling, _then turning his thoughts with a smile: _I wouldn't want to miss all that music though. I wish I knew my talent…_

All of a sudden he picked us both up and threw us on both of his shoulders.

"DEMYX!" Roxas and Namine cried.

As Demyx ran out the door a yelled over his shoulder, "By mom, love you!" and just like that, they were off to school, all moving courtesy of Demyx's long skinny legs.

Aerith just sighed, as always, exasperated by Demyx's antics.

"That boy is going to be the death of me…"

When Demyx finally let the two down when they arrived at school.

'TWILIGHT TOWN NORTH HIGH SCHOOL'

"Yo, Demyx!"

"Dem, Dem!"

"Well, see ya, kids! Nature calls!"

"What the fuck?" _Nature calls? Seriously Demyx…? _ Roxas chuckled inwardly, "let's go Namine, let's see what Freshman year hold for us," he said staring at the front.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I have both of our schedules," she handed him a paper with his classes and locker info.

It turned out that their lockers were pretty much on the other sides of the school, and it took twenty minutes for Roxas to find his. _Good thing we got here early… _It turned out that his locker was right next to the entrance to the school library. Roxas grinned. He adored books; he couldn't wait to get his hands on some new ones. He opened his locker, and then opened his bag to see what he needed and what he could dump for later use. That was when he noticed something very strange.

There were words on the back flap and another paining hidden by the flap. The painting consisted of fire and darkness fighting in such an incredible way. It was a battle between the two dragons, blood on each evenly. Roxas didn't know what to think of this. It was so different from anything Namine every painted. Blood? Darkness? No, this was not anything like her.

Then the words caught his eye. Written in permanent marker were as follows:

'_Pens are swords_

_Flames become blood_

_Trivial things become undone_

_And bold hands _

_Will take your heart_

_And will be theirs to command.'_

What does that mean? Roxas' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was also strange was the rest of the surface was untouched. Not a splotch of paint anywhere.

Then the bell rang.

_I'll have to worry about this later. Right now, a new life has begun._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Well, I am continuing this story because I have become inspired by the people that have found this story somehow and are actually reading it! This being my first ever fanfic, you have no idea how much it means to me. Or maybe you do, but one way or another, it feels fucking amazing! COOKIES FOR ALL AND SOME CHOCOLATE PECAN PIE! Teehee. Thank you so much, you all. Okay, so honestly right now, I don't know why, but I'm watching Adventure Time at the same as writing this, so I might be a tad distracted… but I can do this WOOOOO!

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to do this every chapter? O.o' Well I don't own dear Roxas or anyone else mentioned in this story; if I produce any original characters with names and personalities, I will let you know. Forward and onwards!

**Chapter Two**

Roxas' schedule went like this: on "Orange" days , he had Geometry, English 10, Physical education, and Art 1. On "Blue" days he was planned for World History 10, Study Hall (known as "Twilight Seminar") Fashion Marketing, and Biology. Why he had Fashion Marketing, the world may never know. Today was an Orange Day, and he had his math class first. Roxas dreaded math with a passion, and from studying during the summer for it, he knew geometry was going to be the death of him. Unfortunately, things got a lot worse within a matter of seconds once he got to class. His father was his teacher.

A little note on his father; his name was Vexen and was a douche bag from Son of a Bitch Planet. Vexen was a man whore, as far as Roxas was concerned, and Roxas hated the man for what he did to his family. Aerith adopted Roxas when he was ten years old, and Demyx and Namine were his half-siblings. Roxas' biological mother died of alcohol over dose, and the boy was emotionally scarred from the first ten years of his life. His mother, Larxene, abused Roxas for most of his life, blaming him for existing and causing her pain. Vexen and she were together for less than a year and when the boy was born, he exited their lives. The man went around having sex with a lot of women, and only two of them had children as far as anyone knew. Aerith was strong even though she was deceived into loving the bastard till he walked out on her, so she opened her home for Roxas and made him her responsibility. Roxas was never prepared to ever see the man in his life.

Roxas has never actually seen Vexen before, but he knew his name loud and clear. When his teacher introduced himself as Vexen De Louche, Roxas' eyes grew large and felt like a bomb went off in his head. He couldn't hear the words coming out of his father's, his teacher's, mouth. The class became a blur, and all he could do is stare at him. Thankfully, all Mr. De Louche was speaking about was what was on the syllabus and what he wanted the class to accomplish this year. _How could a man like that teach kids in a school..? _He thought, _he cheated on women and he walked out on his own children before they were even born! How am I supposed to go through this class knowing this? _Roxas didn't even know how to feel about this. Shocked? Angry? Upset? Disappointed? Frustrated? Perhaps he was all of the above. When class ended, he ran out of the room without a second thought. Vexen saw this and tilted his head in a curious manner.

As Roxas ran, his thoughts were racing almost as fast as his legs were. Suddenly he hit something hard and completely fell backwards, his head hitting the ground hard in the whiplash. His books flew everywhere in a three yard radius.

"Owww…" he moaned. The thing he bumped into fell on the ground as well.

"Whoa kid, watch where you're going," the boy in front of him said. Roxas sat up with a throbbing head, and when he looked at the other guy his eyes grew in sized, and as he hyperventilated even more his pupils dilated. Remember the guy in the nightmare? Yeah, that's him. Then, just as soon as Roxas laid eyes on him, he fainted right then and there.

"…The fuck?" the red haired man said, fairly confused at what had just occurred in the last thirty seconds. He stood, his chest aching where Roxas had pounded his head and decided he might as well pick up the kid's books and take him to the clinic. He spotted his friend in the hallway and called him over.

"Yo, Demyx! A little help here?" he asked.

"Wow, Axel, First day of school and you already- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD; ROXAS!" Demyx ran to his brother's side, "Roxas! Little buddy, can you hear me?! Holy shit, what happened? Axel, what the fuck happened?"

"The kid was sprinting like some Olympic athlete and smashed his little noggin on my chest and it reeeaaalllyyyyy hurts!" Axel whined.

"Screw that, my brother's dead you nimrod!"

"He's not dead, Dem, he fainted."

"Oh…"

"Come on; just help me get him to the clinic. I'll carry him since you have no muscle mass, and you can carry his books and my stuff."

"Okay, just don't hurt him anymore than he already is."

"I didn't do this on purpose, idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah, you just had better not killed him-"

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM! Jesus Christ, let's just get to the fucking clinic."

If you didn't realize already, Demyx is pretty dramatic. As Axel picked up his little brother bridal style, Demyx watched him like a mother bear. When they were walking to the clinic Demyx constantly was mumbling plans on how to murder Axel in his sleep if Roxas was dead. Axel at first was just glaring ahead because of this but then got tired of holding such a begrudging expression and just looked exasperated. Who wouldn't be? It's hard to take death threats from your best friend for ten minutes straight. Finally, they reached the clinic and Axel plopped Roxas down into a chair unceremoniously.

"Be careful, he's just a Freshy!" Demyx reprimanded, Freshy the nickname for the freshman.

"Yeah, yeah," Axel said, rolling his eyes.

The clinic aide came out and put her hand over her mouth in mild shock.

"Oh dear! What happened to this poor boy?" she said in a soft voice.

"He was running in the hallway and smashed his face on my chest," Axel said bluntly, "then when he sat up and looked at me, he fainted. Weird kid."

Demyx gave him a dirty look, "don't insult my little bro! He's new here; of course he's going to be a little nervous."

"Understatement…" Axel mumbled as he looked at the ceiling. Demyx just stuck out his tongue at him.

"Well, guess we can just lay him down in the room with the beds. Come now," the nurse said calmly. Axel picked him up again and Demyx followed close behind with the school materials. The room they walked into was small with only three beds, each covered with a sheet of tissue paper that doctors use to help keep the germs away from individual to individual. Axel laid him down on the bed farthest away from the door so he didn't have too much light to help him be comfortable when he wakes up and Demyx put Roxas' stuff next to the bed. Demyx sighed, and thought on how Roxas is going to react to being in high school after the day was over.

"Okay, so that should be all we can do for now. I'll write a pass for you two so you can hurry on out to class. No excuses for any skipping!" the nurse said cheerfully. She was quite a pudgy old women, and was sweet as honey it seemed to the two boys. The two looked at each other once they were out of the clinic and laughed at the nature of the nurse.

"Dude, Mrs. Pots is so weird," Axel said with a wide grin.

"I know, right? Roxas is gonna love her! He always had a thing for hanging out with little sweet women," Demyx said, not realizing the strangeness of the comment, but Axel sure did.

"Well, that means by the end of the day, your little bro will have his first girlfriend! Hahaha!" he smirked and skipped off.

"Whoa, whoa, wait- WHAT? AXEL, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Just like that the two exited the scene.

By lunchtime Roxas finally opened his eyes, and then groaned in pain. His head hurt and was throbbing with each heartbeat. He sat up and found himself in what looked like a dark hospital room. _Oh my god, I better not have been a coma. Think, think, think. I don't have amnesia right? My name is Roxas, one mother, two siblings and a huge fucking headache. Okay, I think I'm okay. _He realized that by the lack of sound in the room that he was still at school and must be in the clinic. Roxas sighed in relief and started to get up, the only pain being having a migraine. He looked at the clock in the room and saw it was already noon.

"Ugh, I hope I didn't miss lunch…" he groaned, "wait… I'm hungry? Whoa, this day is the strangest thing I have ever gone through. I sure hope most of it was my imagination…" The nurse walked in when she heard him mumbling to himself.

"Oh, good! You're awake! Wonderful and right in good time too. I just made some cinnamon tea, would you like a cup?"

"Yes, please- ummm.."

"Mrs. Pots, dear," she said with a smile, "now that you're awake, why don't you come to my office where the couch is?"

"Yes, I'd like that," he said with a ghost of a smile.

Mrs. Pots nodded and walked out, and Roxas followed after picking up his books. They went past the entry room and into a tidy little office with a very soft looking couch. Roxas sat down, the couch being so much more comfortable than the flat bed he was on. He gave a content sigh, and the nurse gave him a medium sized tea cup, which was simply adorable to Roxas.

"I was sure that you would appreciate this kind of tea, since surely your head is going through quite a bit of torment. It's my own special blend, and should help your aching noggin a lot!"

"Thank you very much, ma'am"

"Please, no need to be so formal! I don't mind foul language all that much after being in this job for so long. Kids these days just love their F-bombs and such. After a while you just get used to it. Actually, I kind of enjoy it now. It kind of tells a lot about a person by the way they speak."

Roxas chuckled. He couldn't argue with that sort of logic, but then something crossed his mind.

"How did I get here? All I remember is blacking out after running into someone…"

"Oh! Of course, I almost forgot. Your brother and Axel took you over here."

"Axel?"

"Yes, the boy with the bright red hair and tattoos under his eyes. Oh, I adore that boy! Especially since he certainly doesn't beat around the bush. I can always trust him to be honest."

Roxas felt himself sway. That man… Axel… He wondered about him, and despite only knowing him for about five seconds, he was frightened by him. Dreams never fail to haunt him when a nightmare strikes his heart so hard. But… he carried him here. He must be good, right? Roxas finished his tea, and although his head felt better, he was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Why don't you go lay down, dear, you're looking a little pale."

Roxas nodded, not having any argument over that. He went back to the same bed he was in, forgetting about his books and collapsed right into the stiff mattress, fainting for the second time that day.

Fate certainly can be a bitch sometimes.

**AN: **Well, that's chapter two! At the end of the opening note, I decided to get SERIOUS and turn of my distraction, and that certainly worked. I'd like to write longer chapters, since I like to read 9 K chapters normally, but right now it seems 2 K is going to be the norm for me until I get better with writing. Well, what do you think? Comments are loved with all my heart! Cheers~


End file.
